Et il l'a fait
by Gwendalavir
Summary: Résumé: os .Elle raconte la fin d’une histoire triste de toute une vie….A vous maintenant de venir l’écouter.R&R. merci.


**_Titre: Et il l'a fait_**

_Auteur_: moi, Gwendalavir

_Disclainer_; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre célèbre auteur, J.K.Rowling.

Cette fic prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter, n'ayant pas lu le tome 6 il m'est donc impossible d'en faire une suite éventuelle..

_Résumé_: os Elle raconte la fin d'une histoire triste de toute une vie….A vous maintenant de venir l'écouter.

R&R. merci.

Bonne lecture, et sachez que les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises,( enfin plus bonnes que mauvaises quand même), sont fortement appréciées.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Voilà... Il l'a enfin vaincu... après toutes ses années de douleur, où la peur était omniprésente….

C'était fini, pour de bon, nous lui devons tous la vie, il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, et ça avait beau être sa destinée, il n'y était pas obligé, mais…merci.

Aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, le monde sorcier fête le cinquième anniversaire de la chute du Lord Noir...  
Et moi je suis là, je les regarde boire et danser en célébrant la paix revenue, la paix presque oubliée depuis tant d'années…  
Depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus, les gens sont moins sur leurs gardes, ils font les fous, un peu comme lors de la première guerre.

Ah, …Harry Potter, comme je suis triste sans toi à mes côtés…

Il n'allait pas bien, je le savais. Vers la fin il n'était plus comme d'habitude, il ne mangeait plus, il dormait de moins en moins, ne souriait plus. Il était simplement devenu cette enveloppe corporelle qui se mouvait chaque jour dans les couloirs du château, il était vide de l'intérieur, fatigué de la vie, de sa vie, et pourtant il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Je croix que le pire pour moi fût de le voir dépérir au file des jours, je le voyais s'éteindre petit à petit, lentement….

Et à l'heure où d'autres pensaient à leur prochaines tenues de bal ou aux nouveaux balais sur le marché, lui n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête … tuer son ennemi…Ce pourquoi il avait été maintenu tant bien que mal en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse un jour en finir avec les ténèbres.

Si moi je présentais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, d'autres étaient persuadé qu'il allait y rester…

Mais qu'avaient ils tous dans la tête , ils ne pensaient quand même pas q'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans , même si il était très doué en défense contre les forces du mal, eu pu terrasser un tyran comme lord Voldemort qui avait déjà derrière lui toute une armée de mangemorts et plus de cinquante ans de meurtres, et de magie noir !

Et non ! il n'avait aucune chance, absolument aucune !

Mais quand l'on est dans une guerre depuis tout petit, que l'on voit de grands sorciers tel Dumbledore et l'ordre du phénix, qui ont tout tenté pour arrêter les partisans des ténèbres et qui ont échoués ! Et quand l'on sait qu'une prophétie dite un soir dans une auberge lors d'un entretient d'embauche a déjà réglé d'avance votre vie !

Car les choses ont un sens seulement si on leur en donne un, et en tuant Lily et James Potter un soir d'octobre Voldemort n'a pas fait que concrétiser une prophétie il a aussi détruit une famille de plus !

Que l'on soit Homme , Femme, animal ou démon, lorsque toute votre famille, vos amis et toutes les autres choses à quoi vous tenez, tombent et se brisent les uns après les autres, un jour on cède, on craque, et on veut mourir, pour en finir avec cet enfer qu'est devenu notre vie.

Mais avant de partir l'on veut fait une dernière chose de bien, pas pour les imbéciles qui attendent bêtement un miracle de votre part ! ni pour les gens qui vous ont toujours renier ! et encore moins pour ceux qui se sont largement moqués de vous et qui à présent se terrent comme des lapins dans leur terrier en vous suppliant à genoux de les sauver parce que vous êtes le survivant !…

Non, on veut faire une bonne action pour ses amis, pour tous ceux qu'on a aimé et qui nous ont aimé en retour….

Alors il l'a fait pour eux, pour que eux au moins aient une belle vie, et soient heureux…

Et moi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré…tellement il est rare de rencontrer des personnes comme ça, et je suis fière d'avoir été sa première compagne à son entré dans le monde de la sorcellerie…

Oh, bien entendu lui aussi a eu droit aux honneurs, mais la reconnaissance des gens a était de courte durée, ils voulaient oublier, oublier la guerre, oublier toutes les horreurs qui avaient étaient commises et maintenant que le terrible Lord est mort, les gens l'ont oublié, lui, Harry Potter le Survivant, celui qui nous a tous sauvé du mal et de la tyrannie, du jour au lendemain, Harry Potter est devenu un homme ordinaire, un homme oublié...

Ca avait toujours était son souhait le plus chère, être quelqu'un de normal, comme ses amis Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny….mais il n'aurait sûrement pas voulu qu'il se réalise ainsi, pas après sa mort…C'est …un peu trop tard maintenant…

Dans un premier temps j'avais pensé à me laisser mourir, de faim ou d'autre chose, peu importe, mais il ne l'aurait pas voulu, lui qui avait donné sa vie pour que nous gardions la notre, alors je suis rentrée quelques temps au service de la famille Weasley, pour aider ce malheureux Errol et le minuscule Coq…Mais j'ai besoin s de partir loin, de faire le vide dans mon esprit…mais je reviendrais un jour pour revoir les vestiges de mon, de notre passé, de notre court chemin ensemble ici à Poudlard, et chez les Weasley….

Sais-tu qu'une chambre du Terrier t'est entièrement dédié ? Ils ont accroché des photos de toi et du trio un peu partout, tu te rappelle ? celles du jeune Crivey. Il y a aussi ton éclaire de feu , ta cape d'invisibilité, ta malle et ta baguette, Hermione c'est occupée de la carte du maraudeur, elle l'a cachée avec une note explicative dans une des salles désaffectées de Poudlard, dans l'espoir que quelques petits farceurs la trouvent un jour et s'en servent, comme toi, Fred et Gorge, et ton père l'avez fait en d'autre temps…

Alors ne m'en veuxpas si moi aussi je m'en vais, j'aime liberté tout comme toi, oh comprends moi, comprends que je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais…

Puis je me tourne sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mon haut poste d'observation, je me mets face au ciel, le coucher de soleil est magnifique ce soir, un dernier regard dans la salle en bas : ils sont heureux, tu as réussit.

Je déploies mais ailles et m'élance dans le vide.

Je reviendrais…

Un jour on se retrouvera.

Adieu mon ami et merci pour tout.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & && &&**

Alors? qu'en pensez vous?

Qui est cette mystérieuse narratrice?

Reviews merci.

Salutations. Gwendalavir.


End file.
